


儿时

by Garcianene



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcianene/pseuds/Garcianene
Summary: 还是马甲老师的！
Kudos: 7





	儿时

一、  
吃过晚饭，爱丽扳着一张小脸，拖着书包坐到擦干净的饭桌前。姐姐已经打开电视机，晃着脚等着动画片开演。爸爸擦着手从厨房探出头：“伢崽今天不和你姐姐一起看动画？”  
  
爱丽掏出课本，开始和人生路上三座大山之一的数学奋战。“不看了。”他瞥了一眼客厅，开场曲响起，皱着眉选了一根笔尖比较长的铅笔奋笔疾书。  
  
妈妈给他倒了杯水，其实特地过来看看小儿子今天怎么这么反常。作业还剩下几大题，看起来在学校就写了一部分。小男孩被电视里的动画挠的心痒痒，不时抬起来看一眼，又坚定地低下头写作业。  
  
爸爸摇了摇蒲扇，小声说：“伢崽长大了，知道学习了。”  
  
姐姐一语道破天机：“什么啊，肯定是蓝胖子约他出去玩！”  
  
七点一过，门就被拍响。  
  
小男孩稚嫩的嗓音喊着：“爱腻，你吃完没有！”  
  
爱丽匆匆把大题写完，作业本一卷塞进书包，咕咚咕咚灌下一大杯水，急急忙忙跑到门口穿鞋，语气却好嫌弃：“来啦来啦，怎么这么急！”  
  
小爱丽打开大门，比他高一些的男孩子背着光站着，在姐姐满脸的我就知道的表情里，爱丽扬声道：“爸、妈——我出去玩啦！”  
  
爸爸笑眯眯的走过来，“让你的小伙伴来家里坐坐啊？”  
  
“不坐。”爱丽急忙推着蓝胖子走，蓝胖子扭过脸匆匆说了句叔叔好。  
  
跑起来时他口袋里还有玻璃球的声音，小男孩压着嗓子说：“我今天赢了一个特别漂亮的！爱丽，我只给你瞧瞧。”  
  
二、  
小学低年级总是放学的比较早，爱丽乖乖的坐在教学楼门口等姐姐放学。  
  
学校里的梧桐开了，紫色的花朵落了一地，他想到有人对他说，梧桐花的尾巴很甜。  
  
说话的男孩子咧着嘴笑的也很甜。爱丽捡起一朵，揪掉花朵底部的花萼，露出白生生的花心，一股奇妙的甜香充斥鼻间，他试着含进嘴里，清甜的口感席卷舌尖。  
  
没有不爱吃甜食的小孩。  
  
爱丽在地上翻找比较新鲜的落花，他从树下跑过，惊起几只喜鹊，唿扇的翅膀扫落几朵开的正好的梧桐，落在小男孩柔软的发旋里。  
  
这一只比地上的所有都要新鲜，锥形的花瓣脆脆的，闻起来就很香。  
  
终于等到姐姐下课，一起结伴回家。走着走着，姐姐就和她的小姐妹凑成一团，叽叽咕咕聊着电视剧。  
  
爱丽稍微凑近一点，女孩子们就会发出哄笑，集体向前跑几步，确保这小跟班听不到她们的话。  
  
爱丽试着接近几次之后，远远地跟在后面。女孩子们已经走过红绿灯，就在爱丽到达路口时，黄灯闪了起来。路口没有人，他犹豫着探出一只脚。  
  
噼哩噗噜的声音从后面传来，蓝胖子跑的气喘吁吁，一把抓住爱丽的书包带子。  
  
“你怎么没等我！”满脸通红的男孩指责，他的书包盖开了一边，笔袋支出一个尖，那个声音就是他跑的太快，书包里的东西撞来撞去的声音。  
  
“我等了你半——天！”爱丽说，“你好慢啊。”  
  
“我做值日了。”蓝胖子抹了把汗，“哎绿灯了，走。”  
  
他没放开爱丽的手，两个人牵着走过路口。  
  
手里有汗，粘粘的。爱丽不舒服的甩了甩手，“放开。”  
  
蓝胖子笑眯眯的松开他的手，自己插着兜走出六亲认不认的步伐。“你口袋里有什么啊，这么鼓？”  
  
爱丽掏出口袋里的东西，被闷了许久，脆脆的花瓣已经蔫了，压出的折痕泛着黄，看起来一点都不好吃。  
  
“没、没什么。”他想藏起手里的东西，蓝胖子眼尖的看到了。  
  
比他高上一头的男孩子嚷着“是给我的吧爱腻”一边扑过来，轻易地就从他手里抓过那朵梧桐花，熟练地摘掉花萼，丢进嘴里。  
  
白净的男孩叼着花朵，这朵梧桐花很大，遮住他小半张脸，笑的晶亮的眼睛从紫色的花瓣上端露出来，“哎哟嘞，好甜啊！”  
  
爱丽握紧拳头，手心现在也黏糊糊的了——花汁沾到他的手上。  
  
三、  
高年级忽然流行捉萤火虫，似乎这种会在夜里散发出朦胧绿光的小虫子代表了他们初开的、懵懂的感情。  
  
随即它变成了一股潮流，好像人人没有几只在手里，就变得老土起来。  
  
放学后的公园里，女孩子在一旁跳着皮筋，伍六七凑过来贱嗖嗖的问爱丽：“爱丽，你姐姐收到多少萤火虫？”  
  
爱丽正翻着蓝胖子的英雄卡，抬起眼皮问：“你想知道？”  
  
伍六七急忙点头，爱丽板着脸说：“不告诉你。”  
  
猫子噗嗤一下笑了，他妈妈生他时很是费了点劲，他自小身体就不好，明明比伍六七才小一岁，看着却和爱丽差不多大。  
  
“伍六七，你放弃吧。”猫子劝他。  
  
伍六七不死心，又问道：“那你姐姐喜欢什样的？”  
  
“她啊，”爱丽弹了弹手里的英雄，他看了看伍六七晒得黝黑的脸，“喜欢白的，”他又瞥一眼旁边被马克拉着观察蚂蚁窝的皮皮限，“喜欢不爱说话的，”然后视线落在蓝胖子身上，“喜欢……喜欢好看的。”  
  
猫子推推眼镜，“我怀疑你在针对伍六七。”  
  
“我为什么要针对他？”爱丽飞快地反问。  
  
伍六七开始哀嚎，猫子还没来得及说下一句话，蓝胖子从蚂蚁窝旁边站起来，拍着蹲麻的腿，大声嚷嚷：“干什么干什么——伍六七你又欺负爱腻！”  
  
“我没有！”伍六七搂着来不及逃跑的猫子，不忘反驳：“他欺负我还差不多！”  
  
蓝胖子拖着腿走过来，“你还是个哥哥呢！一点哥哥的样子都没有。”  
  
猫子无助的伸出手：“胖子救我！”  
  
蓝胖子却只是拉住爱丽的手，“走了走了，”他招呼道：“我跟爱腻先走啦。”  
  
爱丽一只手还抓住英雄卡，两个人拉着手，顺着街道往外走。半个多小时过去，走到一片断壁残垣，倒塌的砖块里钻出的野草足有一米高，不知名的小花在角落开着。  
  
蓝胖子掏出一个罐子，丢给爱丽，自己拍了拍身边的蚊子，钻进草丛。  
  
过了一会，他丛草里跳出来，一只蚊子还趴在他的脸上，被他一巴掌拍死，留下一块血渍。他的另一只手虚攥着，“爱腻，罐子！”  
  
两只绿色的小飞虫从他的手心爬进玻璃罐，爱丽赶忙拧紧盖子，蓝胖子嘱咐他：“到了家扎几个孔，不然会闷死。”  
  
爱丽把玻璃罐放在眼前，“给我的？”  
  
“对啊，”蓝胖子鹅鹅鹅的笑起来，“是不是别人没有，只有你有！”  
  
爱丽没回答他，反问道：“干嘛给我？”  
  
“啊？”蓝胖子挠着身上的包，“想给你就给了……怎么了嘛？”  
  
晚上所有人都睡了，爱丽悄咪咪抱着书包跑到厕所，不知为何，罐子里没有出现任何光芒，他晃了晃，虫子的甲壳撞到玻璃发出脆响，他担心把虫子弄死，疑惑地把罐子塞回书包，一夜都没睡好。  
  
第二天爱丽是被家里的喧闹叫醒的。姐姐缩在爸爸后面，妈妈拿着厚厚的报纸卷在拍虫子。  
  
“这是哪来的金龟子啊！”  
  
爱丽翻身起来去看自己的包，玻璃罐里面空荡荡的，铁盖上是他自己费尽力气扎出来的透气孔，小男孩掌握不好力气，好像弄得太大了些。  
  
他叹口气，溜达到客厅，垃圾桶里是绿色的瘪瘪的虫尸，破碎的甲壳上泛着荧光，看起来倒是很亮。  
  
四、  
寒假过了很久，爱丽才再一次看到蓝胖子。少年的身体开始抽条，就像一株舒展的杨树，长成好看的模样。  
  
蓝胖子从来就不知道见外，一下就揽着爱丽的肩膀，大声嚷嚷着：“爱腻！你放了几天假啦！”  
  
“十多天，我作业都写完了。”爱丽犹豫片刻，问道：“你怎么回来这么晚。”  
  
“哎呦喂，你不知道，我妈把我接过去后，给我报了个什么美术班，想让我走艺术生，天天画素描，排线排的胖子想吐。”蓝胖子吐槽道：“现在补也来不及嘛，真的是。”  
  
初三生的压力爱丽不懂，自家姐姐一直是优秀学生代表，中考没有丝毫困难，蓝胖子则是另一种极端，他学的未必好，心态却很好，反正总有学上。  
  
“不过我妈提前给了我压岁钱，我买了新游戏卡，你之前说的那个，下午来玩呀？”  
  
“我自己会买，”爱丽也不知道自己忽然出现的小别扭因何而来。  
  
蓝胖子好笑的呼噜他的头发，“你还和我分这么清！别人也要玩，又不光是你。”  
  
伍六七一迈进门就听到他们在说打游戏的事，两眼放光，“什么游戏啊胖子？我也要玩。”  
  
“你玩个蛇皮，明年就高考了你还敢玩？”蓝胖子实力拒绝，“不带你玩，你爸回来又找我爸告状。我游戏机才刚拿回来。”  
  
“爱丽不是有游戏机吗，你怕啥。”伍六七搓搓手，脸上挤出笑，两只酒窝甜美的浮现。  
  
爱丽的游戏机可不是一般人能碰的，他立刻反问：“伍六七，你怎么不去找猫子？”  
  
伍六七避而不谈，“还是兄弟嘛？是兄弟就带我玩游戏！”  
  
下午蓝胖子家人声沸腾，伍六七不但不请自来，还带上猫子和皮皮限、马克。  
  
马克寒假作业都还没做，皮皮限委委屈屈的帮他辅导，声音温和，分开每一个字马克都喜欢，合在一起就六亲不认。  
  
爱丽带了自己的手柄，幸好PS能支持外接手柄，蓝胖子把自己的宝贝新盘放进游戏机，一行绿色的字母出现在屏幕上。  
  
“忍者神龟！”伍六七的眼睛亮了，“我要选李奥纳多！”  
  
说着伍六七跳起来，拉开拉链，两只手抓住衣角，呼哈呼哈的挥舞着，模仿双刀的姿势。  
  
“爱腻呢，爱腻选哪个？”蓝胖子侧头询问，不忘嘱咐有点咳嗽的猫子：“水壶在厨房，你自己倒啊。”  
  
爱腻操控着手柄，光标切换到多纳泰罗的头像上，蓝胖子嘀咕着：“那我选什么咧……”  
  
“你选米开朗琪罗啊。”爱丽推荐，“双节棍大招很厉害的。”  
  
事实证明，游戏玩的好不好，和年龄没关系。小学生的棍子虎虎生威，carry全场，两位哥哥手里的角色只能跟在后面杀杀小杂鱼，一不小心还会被boss砍死。螺旋转的双刀小乌龟直冲进boss怀里，一击over，爱丽叹口气，“伍六七，你还行不行？”  
  
伍六七心虚的按着手柄，发现复活次数已经成了0，“胖子，借我一条命！”  
  
蓝胖子勤勤恳恳的帮爱丽守着后方，“不借！”  
  
猫子小声的咳嗽两下，“伍六七，你就看着他们玩吧，李奥纳多给你委屈了。”  
  
伍六七撇撇嘴，委屈巴巴的放下手柄。猫子伸出细细的手指，他的体温一直是偏低，手指尖凉凉的，按到酒窝里，“干嘛呀？”  
  
不知是不是被冰到，伍六七一激灵，抓住猫子的手，抱怨道：“穿这么多也不暖和，哎胖子，你家暖气怎么不热啊！”  
  
蓝胖子正打到紧要关头，BOSS进入残血状态，在屏幕里横冲直撞，没空搭理伍六七，倒是爱丽还有余裕，一边躲着冲锋的野猪，一边说道：“阳台上有电暖气。”  
  
闹哄哄的一下午结束在各家招呼开饭的声音里，姐姐敲敲门，丢下一句吃饭来就跑回家，其他人都收拾好书包走出防盗门，爱丽收拾着手柄和游戏机，落在最后，他家住的最近，也不着急。  
  
蓝胖子送走小伙伴，返身溜进厨房，打开汽水瓶的啵声传来，空气中隐约有一点橘子香。爱丽抬头，看到蓝胖子举着两瓶北冰洋过来。  
  
“喏。”蓝胖子把汽水放在桌子上，拿起爱丽的书包，“给你和你姐姐喝，我从上海辛辛苦苦背回来的，一共也没带几瓶。”  
  
爱丽拿起玻璃瓶，细密的气泡从瓶壁上浮现，“你不喝？”  
  
“我还有呢。”蓝胖子笑眯眯的看着他，“爱腻，你是不是玩过忍者神龟啦？”  
  
“没有，”爱丽立刻否认，“要是玩过，下午不就带你们通关了。”  
  
蓝胖子长长的“哦”了一句，跟在爱丽后面出门。  
  
妈妈打开房门，问蓝胖子要不要一起吃。  
  
蓝胖子客气的拒绝，“不啦阿姨，我去奶奶那吃。”’  
  
“胖子，”爱丽喊住他，“明天……明天一起吃早点吗？”  
  
“好呀，吃完一起打游戏吧，这次不喊伍六七他们。”  
  
“可以，我买了新的碟。”  
  
五、  
男孩里的铁磁就是，我的游戏盘你可以随便翻，随便借。  
  
蓝胖子这么想着，打开了爱丽的抽屉。游戏少年的衣橱下面一整个大抽屉全是卡带和盘，蓝胖子在里面看到了好几盘自己送的。不出意外，他在最下层发现了拆开封的《忍者神龟》。他拿出来看了看，在爱丽越来越近的脚步声中又放回去，再上面摞上厚厚的一层卡带。  
  
爱丽端着水果走进来时，看到蓝胖子果然在看他的游戏收藏。他招呼蓝胖子吃水果，“我妈新买的苹果，甜的。”  
  
小男孩装作不经意的走过去，把切成片的苹果塞进蓝胖子嘴里，再自然而然的蹲下把蓝胖子挤开，“你要什么？我给你找，别给我弄乱了。”  
  
冬天的苹果最好吃了，脆脆的，一口咬下去汁水在口腔里流动，再嚼一嚼，似乎没有果渣一样。蓝胖子从善如流的坐到书桌前，看着爱丽背对着他划拉着自己的抽屉，“我也没看到你有什么呀，爱腻，你就把最新的给我玩玩吧。”  
  
“我之前收了一个双人的超级玛丽，你玩不玩？”爱丽抽出一个卡带。  
  
“玩啊！”蓝胖子说，“你也快来吃，吃完了我们俩一起玩！”  
  
这一张盘玩了好几天才通关，蓝胖子一大早就到爱丽家报道，很快就被嫌他们麻烦的姐姐赶出去。两个人抱着主机，回到隔壁的蓝胖子家。  
  
爱丽觉得是比自己家冷，难怪猫子每次都要裹得厚厚的来。甚至热水都没有，他提着空空如也的热水瓶，熟门熟路的在架子上找到水壶，吃力的拧开水龙头。  
  
蓝胖子听到哗哗的水声，急忙把电暖气的插销插好，他把暖气推到爱丽的座位那边，又跑进厨房，“我爸走的时候水都没做哦！”  
  
爱丽看看他，“你早晨喝的什么？”  
  
“凉水啊。”蓝胖子拍拍肚皮，“幸好胖子身体好！”  
  
爱丽迎着他的视线露出了你是不是个傻子的表情，蓝胖子早就习惯，丝毫不以为意，甚至拉着爱丽去他的房间。  
  
以男孩子的眼光来说，蓝胖子的卧室还算干净，只是干净不等同于整洁，书桌上堆着复习题，翻得卷卷的封面的字让爱丽看了就头疼，书堆里夹着写没水的笔，几根没拆封的笔芯丢在角落，床单是洁净的蓝色机器猫花纹，被子有叠起来放在枕头上，窗户边原本是五斗橱，挪到了衣柜旁，橱顶放着巨大的书包。  
  
蓝胖子踮起脚把书包拽下来，沉重的包裹带的他踉跄几步，他把书包放到桌子上，压在摊开的复习题上，抽带解开，露出里面的东西，爱丽拿起最上面的一盒，是巧克力，花花绿绿的盒子上写着类似汉字又不认识的字。  
  
“日本的，可好吃了。”蓝胖子说，“爱腻你尝尝？”  
  
“你背了一书包零食回来？”  
  
“对啊。”蓝胖子鹅鹅鹅的笑：“就给爱腻你吃，别人都不给。”  
  
“你给伍六七，一口就给你全吃喽。”爱丽接着翻，好多他没见过的零食，都写着花里胡哨的外文名字。“哎，胖子，哪个好吃？”  
  
“不知道诶。”蓝胖子掏出一件又一件，“这都写的什么东西嘛，看都看不懂。”  
  
爱丽看了他一眼，“你没吃过？”  
  
“没有啊。”蓝胖子对爱丽的情绪毫无察觉，“好东西一起分享嘛，对不对，那个——”他拿起一个红白相间的盒子，“你看，好丽友，广告怎么说的，好丽友，好朋友。”  
  
蓝胖子好像发现新大陆一样，加重语气重复道：“好丽友诶爱腻！”  
  
“是是是，”爱丽接过来，撕开包装，小男孩总是难以抵抗巧克力的香气，他们满足的咬着点心，直到水壶发出尖锐的蜂鸣，才抱着零食盒子去灌好热水。  
  
原本放着五斗橱的地方，瓷砖上围着家具的外侧留下擦不掉的灰印，现在摆在那的是画架，旁边堆放着颜料和涮笔筒之类的杂物。  
  
画板上钉着一副未完成的素描，是一个看起来有点歪歪扭扭的雕塑头。爱丽认不出这是谁，只觉得蓝胖子画的有点丑，具体怎么丑，他分辨不出来，只是哪里好像都不对。  
  
“你能行吗？”他疑惑了，艺术这条路真的适合蓝胖子吗？  
  
“哎哟嘞，素描就是很难嘛！”蓝胖子摸出一根炭笔，“来我给你画一幅！”  
  
“我才不要！我要玩游戏！坐着不动好累的！”  
  
“那你玩嘛！我就画你玩游戏的样子。”蓝胖子说着就把原本的素描扯下来，换了一张新纸，他把画架搬到客厅，炯炯有神的盯着爱丽。  
  
被他这样看着，爱丽觉得挺不对劲，游戏也玩不好，一个多小时也没过几关，最终蓝胖子宣布画好了的时候，他长舒一口气。  
  
少年兴致勃勃的把自己的作品递到他手上，爱丽忽然觉得这张薄薄的纸有点不一样。他还不懂关于誓言的一切，也没看过什么爱情电影，他无从得知一幅肖像的意义，只是紧挨着他的电暖气烘的他半边身体暖洋洋的，周遭是糖果的香气，午后的阳光斜斜地从玻璃窗透进来，照在一同长大的男孩白净的脸上，留下温暖的光晕。  
  
少年静静的看着他，眼睛里满是温柔的笑意，他的发丝像能发光一般熠熠生辉，指甲修的圆圆的，捏着纸端的指尖泛着柔嫩的粉色。  
  
画的比那个奇奇怪怪的素描好看多了。  
  
蓝胖子用色不重，寥寥几笔勾勒出小男孩的样子，他的眼睛晶亮亮的，板着脸蹙着眉，一脸不开心的盯着电视机，手里紧紧抓着手柄。  
  
后来这幅画被妈妈看到，爱丽婉拒妈妈要买个相框裱起来的意见，找了个塑料袋裹起来，塞进床底下抽屉的最深处。  
  
而此时爱丽还不知道，他将很久都见不到蓝胖子。  
  
六、  
初三下半学期，蓝胖子转学去了上海。  
  
为了能够入学，他妈妈甚至从上海跑回老家一趟，专门办理监护权的变更手续。这事在小区里还造成了小小的轰动，毕竟离婚在当年还是个新鲜事，而女主角远走他乡，她一回来，难免有人想要围观。  
  
爱丽家很少讨论这些，所以等他知道蓝胖子要跟着妈妈去上海时，已经距离他出发不到一天时间。这件事还是姐姐告诉他的，和蓝胖子同班的女孩子疑惑地看着弟弟，说道：“你怎么这么沉得住气？”  
  
爱丽疑惑的追问，姐姐才说：“蓝胖子要转学了，中考都不在我们这边——你不知道？”  
  
像他这么大的少年，和小自己好几岁的小孩玩耍，是会被同学看不起的。蓝胖子却不理这些，任谁都能看得出，爱丽是他最好的朋友之一，姐姐怎么看也看不出自家傻弟弟有什么吸引人的地方，能让蓝胖子数十年如一日的围着他转。毕竟蓝胖子在学校里多少也算个红人，他性格好，做事又讲义气，人还特别机灵，很是有不少男生和他玩得好。  
  
爱丽在小学部也很出名，他们姐弟都是典型的别人家的孩子，只是姐姐格外引人瞩目，学习好不说，性格也亲和，出落得又漂亮。相比起来，爱丽更沉默寡言些，他把更多时间都投给了游戏。  
  
那一天爱丽最终也没能见到蓝胖子，他睡在爷爷奶奶家，没有回自己家，第二天一早就直接去了车站。  
  
五六天后，爱丽接到蓝胖子的电话，少年人在电话那头支支吾吾，爱丽威胁他要挂电话，才把心一横，老老实实的说道：“爱腻，我怕会哭。”  
  
爱丽觉得鼻子有点酸，他低低的应了一句。  
  
蓝胖子又追问：“你呢？”  
  
爱丽老实的回答道：“我不知道。”  
  
电流声把蓝胖子的声音拉扯的低沉，他开始进入变声期，声音哑的可怕，他说：“爱腻，你等我回来啊。”  
  
这一年爱丽总觉得很长，他长得身高超过姐姐了，又通关了几个游戏，甚至收到了人生中第一封情书，春天过去，暑假蓝胖子没回来，在电话里抱怨暑假排满了课程。他妈妈似乎对他的文化课不抱什么希望，找了个画室让他开始系统地学习美术。暑假正是培训最火热的时候，每天醒了就是素描临睡还要看透视，梦里都是黑白线条组成的大苹果。  
  
游戏自然是没时间玩了，他们的话题越来越少，他们频繁的说起共同的朋友。譬如被高考折磨的求生不得求死不能的伍六七；因病休学一年的猫子，倘若蓝胖子还在本地读书的话，也许会和猫子分到一个班；家里受到启发，也打算给皮皮限报个美术班，奈何他没这个天分，反倒是误打误撞开始学乐器，成了干干净净背着一把木吉他的少年，隔壁的马克看了《灌篮高手》，非说自己是流川枫，猫子嘲笑他也就是个宫城良田，还是低配版。  
  
过年的时候蓝胖子回来了，但也行色匆匆，他的课业真的很满，临近年底才从上海回来。大年二十九到的家，他家原本的房子早就租出去了，爱丽从姥姥家回来时，看到楼道里坐了个人，还以为是离家出走的中二少年。  
  
那人缩在楼梯一角，坐在2楼到3楼之间，似乎挺累的，把头扎到手臂里，坐得像一只团成球的鼹鼠，脚边还放着一只鼓鼓囊囊的书包，他可能睡着了，听到脚步声也没有动。  
  
头发修整的短短的，一看就是在校生，他穿着一身半新不旧的衣服，款式却很独特，平日见不到，譬如外套，牛仔外套里有一层羊羔绒，看起来精神又保暖。书包爱丽总觉得在哪里见过，他仔细想了一会，终于从塞得圆滚滚的外观上联想到记忆里的某个画面。  
  
那个被糖果和阳光包围的下午。  
  
“蓝胖子？”爱丽喊出少年的名字，他几步走上前，拍拍他的肩膀，“胖子！”  
  
少年迷迷糊糊的答应一声，变声期结束，少年的嗓子变得清澈好听，但却足以听出有了男孩的声线。  
  
“爱腻，你回来的好晚啊。”蓝胖子抱怨，“屁股都坐麻了，哎哟嘞。”  
  
“你怎么回来这么晚？”爱丽撑着他，很快他意识到自己的询问有些不合时宜，又说道：“去我家玩会吧——你现在住哪？”  
  
蓝胖子呼噜几下他的头发，笑眯眯的说道：“不去啦，我和我爸住我爷爷奶奶家，我初一拜完年就回上海，得赶紧回家。”  
  
爱丽仿佛吞下一块冰块，他一时不知道说些什么，见面的欣喜似乎还没来得及体会到，就消散了。他嚅嗫着：“哦……”  
  
蓝胖子拍拍包上的浮土，塞进爱丽怀里，“都是你喜欢的，我好不容易扛回来的，爱腻，你知道从我爷爷奶奶家背过来有多累吗！我一到家就赶快给你拿过来，不然别人看到就要分走了。”  
  
爱丽下意识的说道：“那你就分给他们呗。”  
  
“那怎么行！”蓝胖子挥挥手，向外走去，“这可是特意给你带回来的——拜拜啦！”  
  
七  
这年冬天，爱丽又见到蓝胖子一次，他在离开家乡前赶着时间回到大院里同朋友们告别，也把从上海带回来的礼物分了分。蓝胖子对朋友总是很细心，礼物也是专门搜罗的，别人的都是当众就分了，只有两个人没有，爱丽和伍六七。  
  
“爱腻的我给过了。”蓝胖子拽着伍六七走到角落，爱丽觉得可疑，非要跟着，蓝胖子向来拿他没办法，“哎哟嘞，小孩子不应该看——你瞪我干嘛嘛！那你可不许学坏了。”  
  
“学个蛇皮，你赶紧拿出来！”  
  
蓝胖子又抱怨几句，伍六七袖手旁观，冲着猫子挤眉弄眼，猫子不理他，把玩着蓝胖子给自己的玩偶。  
  
这个神秘礼物外面还包着纸袋，印着超市的名字，一堆蓝色的英文字母，蓝胖子解开捏的皱皱巴巴的纸袋口，一个绿色的瓶子露出来。  
  
“啥玩意呀你神神秘秘的，”伍六七抓住瓶子口就提出来。  
  
“你别！”蓝胖子赶紧阻止他。  
  
“酒！”这是爱丽充满谴责的声音。  
  
“都说让你别看了。”蓝胖子赶紧捂住他的嘴，爱丽不满的作势要咬他，“哎哎——你是小狗吗！”  
  
“行啊胖子，”爱丽气鼓鼓的说道。  
  
伍六七赏玩一番，夸赞道：“好兄弟。”  
  
蓝胖子贼眉鼠眼的鹅鹅鹅笑着，两个人凑到一起嘀嘀咕咕。  
  
看到他两贼眉鼠眼的样子，爱丽忽然想到姐姐有天特别感慨的说的一句话：不怕没好事，就怕没好人。  
  
显然这两个年长一些的朋友都不是什么好人。  
  
那瓶怪里怪气的酒后来在猫子过生日时喝掉了。少年人聚成一团，佐酒的不过是几包皮皮限贡献的薯片和火腿，酒液也带着点绿，有种奇怪的味道，爱丽觉得算是臭味，可伍六七一脸神往的猛嗅。  
  
爱丽觉得伍六七颇为假公济私，他说要和大家分享，结果只有他自己倒了一整杯，猫子和皮皮各自半杯，连马克都有一杯底，到了爱丽这，伍六七尬笑一声，解释道：“胖子交代不能给你喝酒。”  
  
也许是爱丽发射的死亡凝视太过冰冷，伍六七无奈的拿起新筷子给他沾了一下。爱丽有种被当成小孩子哄的感觉，他没意识到自己的确是个小孩子，或许是蓝胖子在的时候，他总是不知不觉间享受了太多特权，导致他从没意识到年龄的差距会在男孩群体中带来的差别待遇。  
  
那酒并不好喝，酸酸的，回味带着苦。  
  
直到成年后，爱丽都不喜欢这类的洋酒，他总会回忆起这个夏天，酷热且憋闷，仿佛一切美味都被熏馊了。  
  
冬天的时候，蓝胖子没有回来过年。电话里他夸张的长长叹气，“你不知道我有多累爱腻，初一下午我妈就让我继续画画，为了节约时间，我爷爷奶奶和我爸居然是来上海过年。”  
  
他顿了一下，才说道：“我爸我妈……好多年都没有坐在一起过，没想到居然是为了我。我还算幸运吧，至少他们都是为了陪我。”  
  
爱丽不知如何安慰他，这一向是他不擅长的。  
  
还好蓝胖子善于自我鼓励，他很快问道：“爱腻你怎么不说话爱腻。”  
  
“没有，我在想，你现在是不是画的特别好了？”  
  
“那必须！”蓝胖子精神了，“我给你画一幅寄过去吧？诶爱腻，我之前给你画的你留着了吗？”  
  
“放着啦放着啦，没扔，放心吧。”爱丽憋了半天，说道：“我、我那个合金弹头刚通关，等你回来我们打双人模式。”  
  
电话那头的少年轻笑起来，爱丽几乎感觉到热气喷在耳朵上。  
  
他说：“好啊，你等我。”  
  
这个时候车马还很慢，邮寄只有ems，一封信跨越武汉到上海还要走上几个月。  
  
春天快到了，爱丽才收到来自上海的包裹。显然蓝胖子没有只放一幅画，裹着编织袋子的箱子沉甸甸的。  
  
他把自行车蹬的飞快，到了家才发现一脑门细密的汗珠。打开包裹，不出意外又是花花绿绿的零食，似乎是拿不准他的口味，或许是觉得他长大了几岁，糖果之类的小甜点少了很多，多出了时下流行的膨化食品。幸好这类耐放的很，还没过保质期。箱子最下面是一封信，还有一副A4纸大小的肖像画。  
  
信里没有要求他把寄过来的东西分给别人，只是琐碎的记录着，那包零食是什么味，蓝胖子吃了觉得很好吃，就寄过来与爱丽分享。不知道要运多久，许多也很不错的东西没办法寄过来，譬如腌笃鲜，就很鲜美，或者是春天的荠菜馄饨，沾了辣油好吃得很，还有大排，特别下饭，配上辣酱油他能吃三碗饭。  
  
那一幅小像，是蓝胖子凭想象画的，爱丽对着镜子仔细看，觉得和他本人差别不大。蓝胖子很美化的给他画了高高的鼻子，瘦瘦的脸颊，一双漆黑的眼睛直勾勾的盯着，爱丽心里一慌，莫名的不敢直视。  
  
第三年蓝胖子也没有回来，这一年他依旧寄了画像和零食，还有一顶棒球帽，写着大大的字母NY。蓝胖子说这种帽子沪上很流行，特意买给爱丽同自己一样的。爱丽查了查，它来自千里之外纽约洋基队的标志。他不懂棒球，只爱打篮球，可这也不妨碍他把帽子扣在自己剪得短短的头发上。  
  
身边的朋友已经不是曾经共有的那些，有人问他帽子不错，哪里买的？爱丽就说别人送的，再问他谁送的，他就不肯说了。  
  
八  
在那之前，他已经看过太多的久别重逢。

这种青梅竹马异地数年最终团聚的桥段总是各类青春剧的主题之一。  
  
但是身边却罕见。许多人走着走着就散了，小学的同学，爱丽再翻起大合照，已经有好几个想不起来名字。  
  
伍六七去年就考去了外地，随大流学了个电脑编程，高考前还特地打电话回来，劝诱猫子和他考一个大学。猫子身体依旧不是太好，不至于羸弱，也远不如同龄男孩健康，他家里不肯放他去外地，分数出来之后，第一志愿和保底都选的本市，第二志愿选了江西的大学。  
  
“不是因为伍六七。”猫子推推眼镜，一脸严肃，“就是随便报一个嘛……反正第一志愿肯定没问题的，我又没有瞎冲学校。”  
  
蓝胖子长长的切了一声，十分的不相信。他对自己的未来没什么可操心的，估完分之后，妈妈就拿着分数去找了之前预约的指导专家，本着每一分都不浪费的原则填报志愿。  
  
猫子侧过头，漫不经心的问道：“说真的，胖子，你自己不看一下学校吗？”  
  
“我哪里扭的过我妈，我爸加我爷爷奶奶都不是对手，我还是不要白费力气了。”蓝胖子无奈的摊开手，“再说，你看我妈——你原来见过她的，我妈这几年老了好多，都是累的，我也不好不听她的嘛，学什么不是学，我只要上大学能好好玩就行了。”  
  
爱丽想了想，的确这次见到阿姨，觉得她比印象里变了许多。  
  
他原本也不太记得了。只是根深蒂固的记得，邻居家的阿姨是极美的，是那种凌厉的美。女人总是穿着尖头的高跟鞋，一身职业装搭配得宜，配上利索的短发，她在事业上也要强，经营自己的服装店，她的很多思想都很新潮，爱丽觉得自己姐姐多少受了她影响，觉得女孩子不输男孩子什么。那时候他刚出生，姐姐感觉到了父母感情的倾斜，虽然他的出生是一个意外，但他是一个男孩——身边许多这样的姐弟组合都是因为某些让女孩子痛恨的旧俗。很快的，姐姐就“原谅”了他，并且和父母一样爱护他，但他隐约能够感知到一些，在谈论起某些同学家里的事情时。  
  
不过蓝胖子的外貌和母亲极其相似，性格却完全像父亲。他大部分时候都显得随遇而安，热衷于交朋友，爱玩爱闹。性格的差异让这对夫妻早年就离了婚，他们和平分手，女方远赴他乡经营事业，不知道是不是被妻子刺激，他父亲也很快自己创业，做的有声有色。  
  
蓝胖子母亲离开家前，爱丽曾经见过她。姐姐领着他去同阿姨告别，他还记得美丽的女性即使在家庭破碎时，也精致的打扮自己，她留了到耳根的短发bobo头，穿着丝质的欧式衬衣，袖口收紧，即便是纽扣都是同款布料包裹好的，搭配了柔软飘逸的系带过膝裙，还有裸色的高跟鞋，看起来就像是要去旅游。  
  
然而这次回来，在学校门口看到她时，爱丽竟然一时没有认出来。  
  
但他一眼就分辨出那个笑眯眯扬起手的男孩子。  
  
十八岁的男孩子太适合站在阳光下，他的脸白生生的，粉色的唇角弯起，眯着眼向爱丽挥手。手上的银镯滑下来，卡在手臂，爱丽莫名看不顺眼，想给他撸下来。他一点头，后脑的小辫子就晃啊晃，两鬓剔出青茬，也就是他五官撑得住，换个人就要被门卫大爷当成社会小青年赶出去。  
  
“爱腻，你去干嘛？”  
  
那一瞬间，逆着阳光，爱丽想到许多再次相遇的桥段。一句句台词在他脑海里流过，就像是摇摇尾巴的鱼，潜进深处，只留下一段毫无意义的气泡。  
  
蓝胖子这么普普通通的问，仿佛这几年他们从未分离，依旧是每天一起上下课的小伙伴。  
  
“我姐忘在车里点东西，我拿给她。”爱丽问道：“你也在这考？”  
  
“对啊！”蓝胖子疾走几步，揽住爱丽的肩膀，“我还想看完考场就去找你！没想到在这就见到了，爱腻，你姐姐在几班考呀？”  
  
爱丽侧侧头，他已经和蓝胖子差不多高，可以直视对方了。他下意识地回答着这些问题，一双眼紧紧盯着多年不见的好友看，注意到他的眼神，蓝胖子转过脸，此刻他们距离极近，在这个被放大的画面里，少年璀璨的笑了。  
  
“爱腻，我好想你啊。”  
  
爱丽脸上发热，他逃避一般，低头看着姐姐的准考证，“她、她在、在第七考场……对了猫子也在这考，我刚才看到他了。我、……你、你回来就好了。”  
  
这个年纪的男孩子不肯老老实实的说我也想你，只把字字句句拆成零碎的汇报，浮现在发红的耳尖和躲闪的眼神里。  
  
蓝胖子踮起脚揉揉他的短发，“哎哟嘞，扎手啊。”他一边抱怨，又说道：“爱腻，挺直腰，年纪这么小就驼背！”  
  
“你的手太沉啦，麒麟臂。”爱丽吐槽，蓝胖子听了鹅鹅鹅笑起来，他也忍不住笑出声，又觉得自己笑的太傻，想要忍住，结果发出了响亮的嗝声。  
  
太丢人了，爱丽心想，他偷偷去看蓝胖子的表情，蓝胖子看起来想要爆笑，他拼死忍住，不知道是不是故意，也发出了巨大的猪哼。  
  
妈妈先笑了，两个男孩子也就笑起来。  
  
爱丽想起来自己忘了打招呼，急忙补上。他这才仔细端详着这位阿姨。  
  
她的头发更短了，比蓝胖子的头发短，利落的抿在耳后，脸上妆容精细，眼角有了细细的纹路，穿着麻质的西服套装，里面搭配了真丝的内搭，踩着黑色的麂皮面高跟鞋，依旧是精致的女强人打扮，只不过青春不在，看起来有些年纪。  
  
母亲陪着蓝胖子回来高考，一家人目前全住在蓝家新买的房子里，距离考场不远，走路十几分钟。也许是受了儿子被接去上海读高中的刺激，父亲在买房子时，重点考虑了离本市最好的高中近一些。  
  
九  
这一天两家人约好考完试一起吃个便饭，原本久别重逢应当庆祝，高考前夕，一点疏忽都不能有，为了避免吃坏肚子就默契的把时间压后。  
  
“你不知道我妈有多夸张，”蓝胖子悄悄和爱丽咬耳朵，“我家现在喝的水，做饭的水都是超市买的矿泉水。”  
  
“你这待遇可以啊胖子。”爱丽也压低声音，“我姐现在也天天奴役我。”  
  
蓝胖子嘿嘿嘿笑几声，说道：“你等我考完，找你玩啊。”  
  
爱丽忽然觉得，这些年的分离似乎在一瞬间弥补回来，他们就像是昨天刚在彼此家门口挥手道别，而今天又在楼道口碰到一般的亲密无间。但是有些东西切实存在，他看了看蓝胖子的手腕，问道：“女朋友送的？”  
  
“哪有女朋友喔！”蓝胖子夸张的感叹，“天天都要累死了，没心情没心情。一点意思都没有，天天就是画画画。”  
  
“那——”爱丽觉得追问下去不好，止住话题。  
  
蓝胖子却勾起唇，“不是别人送的。”他贴得极近，语气很轻，“我自己买的，好看吗爱腻？”  
  
爱丽推开他，“你脑子是不是有问题，好娘啊。”  
  
蓝胖子不以为意，插着兜晃着走开。  
  
高考这几天天气不错，不是特别晒，临考前还下了点雨，缓解了这座城市的酷热。姐姐一向胸有成竹，第一场考完就说题目不算难。学霸的话自然是做不得数，爱丽给蓝胖子发短信，收到一大串回复。  
  
说他明明不困还被妈妈逼着睡午觉。题目好难。反正艺术生压力小。  
  
絮絮叨叨了一中午，蓝胖子才去考试，爱丽在家里坐不住，满脑子的担心。也不知道蓝胖子适不适应湖北卷，一时又怕对方下午困极了，觉得自己不该和他聊一中午。可他们总有说不完的话，不合时宜的在这样紧张的时刻爆发出来，难以遏制。  
  
好不容易考完了，蓝胖子就策划出去旅游，他连去哪都想好了，去珞珈山，顺便求神拜佛，希望他的成绩好看一点。这一趟旅行成了小团伙行动，伍六七作为最年长的，带着弟弟们游山逛水。  
  
兴许就是神佛保佑，蓝胖子的成绩还可以，本市可以上一个不错的大学。妈妈一直绷着的脸这才好看了，报完志愿没几天就返回上海。  
  
蓝胖子成了山中大王，爸爸生意忙，爷爷奶奶什么都听他的，可惜老宅子卖了，不然他都想自己住过来，天天和爱丽一起玩。想一想这件事也很神奇，从小他就喜欢逗邻居家的弟弟，觉得他小小年纪就板着一张脸可太有意思了。蓝胖子做事极会判断分寸，他总能在把爱丽逗的快生气前哄好。小时候这种事叫招欠，可是慢慢的，他们在一起的时间太长了，反而变得在某些方面极其有默契。  
  
夜深了，蓝胖子还没睡，他面前是一张素描纸，寥寥几笔勾勒出一个男孩子。曾经只存在他想象里的那个男孩子，如今真切的回到他身边。  
  
究竟是什么让年少的友情变了味。  
  
——最初，他只是怀念故乡。  
  
蓝胖子不喜欢抱怨，从他的只言片语中，可以推断他在上海的日子不好过，但爱丽不知道的是，情况远比他以为的糟糕许多。  
  
升学的压力不是一般的大，从早到晚是上不完的课画不完的画，很少有喘息的机会。蓝胖子也想过任性一把，可是看到母亲劳累的样子他也会迟疑。更不用说，周遭的同学不比他轻松，每个人都在拼尽自己的全力，不进则退。在极度的辛劳中，蓝胖子感觉他在被这座都市同化，机械、快速、精准的运转，但却不是他了。  
  
他无比想念故乡，那个燥热却悠闲的城市，他想念早晨街头巷尾的烟火气，想念清水马蹄，想念春天的梧桐花，和从口袋里掏出皱巴巴梧桐花的邻居家小孩。这些都代表着曾有的欢乐。慢慢地，这变成了一种执念，或者说一种支撑。他想回去，回到那座城市，回到那个人身边。  
  
蓝胖子害怕了。他担心再晚一些，他的容身之处就消失了，三年足够人成长，忘记一些事，有一些新的习惯。  
  
回家。回到武汉去高考，报考本市的大学。他在成年前做了影响自己一生的决定，艰难地说服了母亲。  
  
这些事，小男孩都不必知道。  
  
而蓝胖子在考点前，看到低着头皱着眉板着脸急匆匆往里面走的爱丽时，他觉得一切都值得。  
  
他还没变。  
  
十  
高考之后的旅游小分队不但没有解散，还增加了新成员。姐姐考上了心仪的学校，一群人打着陪姐姐早去学校熟悉环境的口号，挤挤攘攘的登上了高铁。  
  
到了帝都，这帮来自火炉之城的男孩并没觉得凉爽半分，炽热的阳光自从他们出了火车站就无情的压榨着皮肤里的汗水，伍六七第一个嚷出来。  
  
“不行了不行了！”最近长胖许多的灵活胖子抓着猫子窜进路边的冷饮店。蓝胖子也热，汗水顺着脸颊往下滑，他手里还提着自己的包，背上是爱丽的旅行袋，只觉得后背像贴了一个熨斗一样。爱丽帮姐姐拿着箱子，长得又高又瘦的少年看起来有点可怜，他挑食，又爱运动，整个人瘦的好像返祖一样。说来可恨，一样是在阳光下撒欢，蓝胖子就是晒红几天然后恢复白净，连伍六七都没怎么黑，只有爱丽义无反顾的向非洲同胞的肤色发展。  
  
蓝胖子看了看爱丽，觉得有点心疼，心里明知道他比谁都狗，看着他衣服大片的汗湿，皱着眉的样子，还是觉得亏待了孩子。“请你们喝奶昔，要不要？真的热死了，我们也去休息休息吧。”  
  
不愧是从小的玩伴，口味都差不多。三杯泛着凉气的香草奶昔端上来，蓝胖子还点了些炸鸡块之类的零食，吹着冷气喝冷饮，简直不想再出去。  
  
最后还是猫子拍板，“走吧。早去早回，赶快找个旅店躺会。”  
  
就像是被晒软的稻草人，男孩们垂头丧气百般留恋的走出大门，姐姐还有余裕整了整理汗湿的头发。  
  
女生宿舍原本是不让男孩进的，爱丽作为家属得到特许，蓝胖子凭借一口迷人的湖北普通话和好看的脸硬是说服了宿管阿姨，让自己帮忙拿着大箱子进去。  
  
姐姐特别不耐烦，“放下东西你们就赶快走吧！”  
  
蓝胖子没觉出来奇怪，问道：“不请请你宿舍的一块吃饭？”  
  
爱丽脸都黑了，他一点都不想和陌生的女孩子一起别别扭扭的吃饭，也就蓝胖子自来熟，热衷社交。  
  
“蓝胖子，你是不是傻？”姐姐赶他们：“你是想让我找不到男朋友吗？你没看阿姨看咱两的眼神吗？”  
  
想到了某些事，姐姐严肃的开口：“我话说在前面，我对你可一点想法都没有！”  
  
蓝胖子快跳起来了，“我对你也没想法好吧！！！我就是……就是……你看爱腻这么瘦，还帮你拿这么沉的东西，你是塞了一只大象进去吗！”  
  
“拿着走路都像地震。”爱丽补充道。  
  
“我对你一点邪念都没有啊！你别误会了！”蓝胖子还在解释：“咱两就是哥们！哥们好吧！”  
  
“滚。”姐姐觉得他两脑子都不怎么好，心里松口气，一路上蓝胖子实在太殷勤备至了，让她不由得多想，既然是误会了就好，她不喜欢这样脑子不好使的。傻弟弟一个就够了，找男朋友还是找个聪明会照顾人的好。  
  
蓝胖子拉着爱丽往下走，一边念叨：“你姐太可怕了。”  
  
爱丽歪歪头，“还好吧。”  
  
蓝胖子看他逆来顺受的样子，气笑了：“你就是个弟弟。”  
  
不知哪里触到笑点，爱丽反倒笑出来，“对啊，”他附和，“我就是个弟弟。”  
  
走到楼下，猫子在树荫里一幅生无可恋的表情，他的脸色有点泛白，坐在行李箱上，伍六七给他当靠背。白胖的男人一脖子的汗，动也不动的站着。  
  
“啧啧，”蓝胖子先感慨两声，急忙走出去：“猫子不舒服吗？”  
  
“天太热了，”伍六七回答：“我带了藿香正气水，赶紧回旅店喝一瓶。”  
  
伍六七背着包扶着猫子，爱丽默默地帮他两拿了一件行李，他自己的书包还是蓝胖子背着。想到这里，他扭头看跑到前面去买水的少年，白T早就湿透了，贴在腰间露出瘦瘦的曲线，黑色的六分裤忽闪忽闪的，小辫子也是跳来跳去。  
  
好像是谁打翻了一碗冰粥，酷暑里忽然多了一抹冰凉的甜意。  
  
蓝胖子的动作很快，提着塑料袋子跑回来，特意给猫子买了一瓶常温水，怕他肠胃受不了冰。其他三个人拧开瓶盖，咕咚咕咚半瓶水下去，多少缓解了热度。喝过水重新出发，伍六七和猫子走在后面，爱丽凑到蓝胖子身边。  
  
“胖子，”爱丽说，“你去报道的时候我陪你去吧，你爸是不是没空？”  
  
蓝胖子喜出望外，飞快的点头：“好啊。”  
  
十一  
去报道的前一晚，爱丽睡在蓝胖子家。  
  
爷爷奶奶不想离开住习惯的老宅，新买的房子只有爸爸平时住，现在蓝胖子回来，他和爱丽家里说好了，让爱丽平时中午可以过来休息，晚上假如愿意留宿也欢迎。他家离本市最好的高中极近，从爱丽学校走过来十分钟左右，比坐公交回自己家方便的多。所以干脆在报道前，两人就把爱丽的一些日用品搬过来，蓝胖子让爱丽用次卧，他在书房支了张床。新生第一年要住宿，他不能常回家，爱丽不同意，蓝胖子知道爱丽性格倔，真倔到了自己头上，他也着急。  
  
“哎哟嘞，你就住嘛！书房的床那么小，”他比划着，那张床太小了，就是一张沙发床，比一般的单人床还要小，“你都睡不开，那让你过来休息还有什么意义嘛。”  
  
“那你今年是住宿，明年呢？你就一直睡书房？”爱丽反驳。  
  
“那不然睡一起好了！”蓝胖子气的头大，破罐破摔的提议：“反正我买的双人床，也睡得开。既然谁去书房都不合适，那干脆都不要去了！”  
  
爱丽看了看蓝胖子房间宽大的双人床，心里还是有点别扭。  
  
“没有别的选择了啊爱腻！”蓝胖子干脆把爱丽的枕头被子都搬到床上。  
  
沙发床他都伸不开腿，确实是不舒服。爱丽左思右想，接受了这个提议。  
  
蓝胖子还分了半个衣橱给他，告诉他自己的衣服随便穿。两人现在身高差不多，爱丽更瘦一些，勉强还能穿一个号。  
  
“再过几年就穿不下喽。”爱丽把自己的洗漱用品放进卫生间，嘴上还要吐槽。  
  
蓝胖子不生气，他嘿嘿嘿的笑着，“真的是，你这几年吃什么了，长得这么高，过几年真的比我高了。”  
  
“我肯定比你高。”爱丽踮了踮脚，模拟着未来的身高，“吃屎，你吃吗？”  
  
“你好恶心啊！”蓝胖子踢开鞋子，躺到床内侧，拍拍身边的位置，“爱腻，来睡个午觉先！”  
  
“饭都没吃就睡，你也太真实了吧。”爱丽吐槽着走过去躺下来，两人掏出手机开始看外卖。  
  
床很软，干净的床单有着阳光晒过的味道，旁边的男孩子出了汗，不臭，反而有股冰淇淋的甜香。爱丽侧过头看着蓝胖子白净的脸庞，粉色的唇瓣勾起笑意，他忽然想到之前在北京吃到的一款冰淇淋，蓝色的又甜又咸，店门口挂的招牌上说是冲绳海盐冰淇淋。当时觉得口味有点奇怪，回想起来却很清爽香甜。  
  
“爱腻，你想吃什么？”  
  
“都行。”  
  
“都行个屁屁，你最挑食了，快说吃什么？”  
  
“那就……冰淇淋吧。”  
  
“中午就吃冰淇淋？你的胃还要不要啦？”蓝胖子翻到一家，“炒米饭，烤串，吃不吃？”  
  
“吃。我还要那个黑椒牛排。”  
  
谁去倒垃圾是个问题，蓝胖子提议猜拳决定，爱丽连输三把之后，蓝胖子洋洋得意的说道：“拳王，知道吗？”他还吹了一下握成拳的右手，“你对真正的恐惧一无所知，孩子。”  
  
“下次CS决定。”  
  
“枪王胖子！”  
  
吃过饭就开始犯困，两个人昨天熬夜打cs来着，最后亿把持续到凌晨三点，现在都开始打哈欠。  
  
蓝胖子先洗了个战斗澡，穿着大裤衩滚到床上，他困得眼睛都要睁不开了，迷迷糊糊的招呼道：“爱腻，快来。”  
  
爱丽拿着睡衣，“胖子，真要一块睡啊。”  
  
“呐，不是说好了吗？”蓝胖子勉强睁开一只眼睛，飞快地看了一眼床前的男孩子，就又闭上了，他的声音轻的就像是梦呓，“快点嘛爱腻。真的好困。”  
  
大约是男孩洗澡都很快，爱丽走出浴房时抬头看了一眼悬挂在门边的时钟，不过用时五分钟而已。他可不像蓝胖子一样在家会光着上半身，套上T恤短裤，头发刚剪过，蓝胖子陪他去的——在对方长达半小时的碎碎念里，他还是剪了个板寸。这种发型太方便了，洗完澡毛巾一擦就半干，但是在空调房里睡觉还是不行，爱丽原本打算吹一吹头发，他轻手轻脚打开门听了一会，蓝胖子的呼吸绵长均匀，听起来像睡着了，他就又用毛巾搓了搓，这才走进房间。  
  
蓝胖子果然已经陷入熟睡，似乎还记得半边床有了新的主人，他侧向一边，长手长脚舒展着，夏凉被只有一角搭在肚子上，短裤卷起到了腿根，似乎露出了一小块内裤。再往上看，脸颊粉扑扑的，嘴巴因为压到脸颊的关系轻微嘟起，隐约可见不太整齐的门牙。眼睛闭着，睫毛自然的卷起，爱丽这才发现蓝胖子修理过眉毛，去掉了周围的杂毛，他觉得挺新鲜，他这个年纪的男孩子还不会去追求自身外貌，能够保持整洁就算是不错了，他忍不住凑近想要看得清楚一些，这个时候，蓝胖子忽然睁开眼。  
  
爱丽吓的屏住呼吸，幸好蓝胖子似乎还没清醒，只是感觉到有人靠近，下意识的反应而已。他哑着嗓子问：“爱腻？”  
  
爱丽深吸一口气，努力让自己的声音听起来平稳：“嗯，是我。”他尽量自然地躺下去，“睡吧胖子。”  
  
“好慢哦。”蓝胖子抱怨一句，随即合上眼睛，陷入沉睡。  
  
可身边的男孩睡意全消。有惊吓，有不习惯，更多的是不知从何而来的烦躁。少年人半梦半醒间发出的声音就像是沾了冰激凌的奶糖，甜蜜可爱香味十足，可他吃不到，焦躁的火焰从胃袋底部燃起，灼烧着喉咙，让他口干舌燥。  
  
十二  
生活逐渐步入规律的正轨，刚开学的那几天，爱丽有种新鲜感，蓝胖子爸爸常年出差，家里就他一个人，这感觉很少有，不过很快，蓝胖子就抓住一切能从学校溜回来的机会跑回家。爱丽不得不负责起买饭的重任，他原本在学校食堂就可以解决，某个做哥哥的却厚着脸皮和他撒娇，说什么一个人吃饭好无聊之类的话，非让他打包两份回来。爱丽可算明白了为什么比起哥哥姐姐更受欢迎。  
  
这样生活了一段时间之后，蓝胖子就逐渐很少回来了。他忙着参与大学内的活动，还加入了学生会。  
  
他不回来，爱丽就在学校吃饭，然后才回家休息。蓝胖子的电脑随便他玩，学习压力越大，就越想要解乏，爱丽干脆把午饭钱都省下来买游戏，等不靠谱的哥哥发现他又瘦了一些之后，第一反应就是打开电脑登录steam，对着长长的购买记录叹口气。  
  
“你不吃饭怎么行？”蓝胖子头疼的问：“而且不到一年就要高考了，你买这么多游戏？”  
  
爱丽低着头沉默以对，蓝胖子无从继续，只能打定主意，尽量每天都回家盯着爱丽，只许他玩一个小时游戏，然后就撵到床上，睡不着也要闭上眼睛休息。  
  
如此生活了数月，拿到期中考试成绩，爱丽还是名列前茅，蓝胖子这才放下心，履行他的诺言。家里的电脑桌还是这里刚装修时爸爸买的书桌，对于已经长到一米九的男孩来说，总是磕到膝盖和手肘。蓝胖子看了心疼，和爱丽说假如他期中考试前五名，就用自己打工的工资买个电脑桌。  
  
爱丽倒是无所谓，借住别人家，自然是客随主便，蓝胖子心里想着倘若爱丽成绩不好，他要找什么理由买电脑桌，结果这次可以名正言顺的实现愿望。  
  
爱丽喜欢暗色系，蓝胖子在网上看了好久，选定了一套黑色的。东西送来时是个周日，电竞椅是组装好的，桌子却是散件，需要自行拼装，爱丽从家里过来帮忙，两个人没什么经验，照着图纸都装错了几次，忙了一下午才弄好。  
  
等到把桌子抬到书房，将电脑装好，旧桌子搬走，已经是傍晚。  
  
屋里的空调开的很热，蓝胖子出了一身汗，他身上的白色t恤被汗水打湿，好不容易忙完了，他坐在桌子上，伸了一个大大的懒腰。  
  
爱丽刚刚调整好椅子的高度，窝在椅子里转了一圈。  
  
余晖从窗户里透进来，勾勒出蓝胖子t恤里的线条，他的腰没有一丝赘肉，小腹微微凹陷，布料被打湿，贴在胸前，隐约露出一点粉色。  
  
男孩猛烈的咳嗽起来，这场景冲击力太强，爱丽闭上眼，脑海里的形象反而更清晰了。白皙柔软的小腹，胸前的小小凸起。  
  
蓝胖子赶忙跳下桌子来拍他后背，“这么大人了还会被自己呛到？”  
  
还不是都怪你。爱丽心想，翻着白眼挥开他的手。  
  
十三  
也许是意识过剩，爱丽觉得两个人的距离似乎有点太近了。蓝胖子贴的那么近，他仿佛能感觉到蒸腾的热度，带着甜腻的香味，从对方的肌肤里柔和的扑到他脸上。  
  
他想让蓝胖子离他远点，灼热的火焰自体内燃起，烧的他口干舌燥，越想说话越不能平息急促的呼吸，于是男人离得更近了，温柔的抚弄着他弓起的后背。  
  
“喝不喝水？”蓝胖子焦急的问，“怎么呛的这么厉害？”  
  
窗外的太阳颤抖着落到地平线以下，屋内的金色光芒褪去，路灯还没开，整个房间被笼罩在蒙昧的昏暗中。  
  
“……你也太没自觉了。”好不容易止住咳嗽，爱丽喘息着抱怨。  
  
蓝胖子笑起来，他压低嗓音，平时略显沙哑的声音就多了几分别样的感觉。  
  
热源更近了——突破了安全距离，过于紧贴。  
  
爱丽屏住呼吸，他眼前太黑，是因为蓝胖子就在他面前， 遮住了仅有的零散光源。  
  
年长一些的男孩笑着说话时，撅起的唇轻微的摩擦到爱丽的嘴，爱丽头晕脑胀，过了几秒钟才反应过来听到什么。  
  
那是充满挑衅的语言。  
  
他说：“这就受不了了？”  
  
黑暗给了他们勇气，爱丽抓住蓝胖子的腰，迎了上去。他们毫无章法的亲吻，蓝胖子歪歪斜斜的躺到电脑桌上，为了满足爱丽的需要，他买了很大一张桌子，就算这样，他的头也不断撞到显示屏，可他感觉不到疼，嘴唇被吮吸着，肿胀的皮肤难耐的痒，男孩的舌头滑过，就会带起全身的颤栗。  
  
汗湿的t恤被推到胸口，爱丽的手在上面肆意抚弄，蓝胖子下意识的抓住爱丽的手腕，又生不出阻拦的力气，只能随着他的动作喘息。  
  
沉默就是许可，男孩的动作愈发粗暴，蓝胖子一向知道爱丽的手指多么灵活，当被施展的对象是他自己时，他才真切的体会到仿佛要将他淹没的快感。  
  
爱丽的力气很大，拇指捻在蓝胖子的乳珠，柔软的肉粒变硬，被瘦瘦的手指拨弄，微痛之后是深入骨髓的酥麻，蓝胖子觉得浑身的力气都被抽走，他渴求更多，更深入也更亲密的接触，爱丽却不知道，沉迷于在白皙的皮肤上留下标记。  
  
“你属狗吗？舔舔舔个没完。”蓝胖子抬起腿，试探性的在爱丽身侧蹭了蹭。  
  
爱丽没空回答他，他的呼吸很重，握住蓝胖子的脚踝之后，顺着膝盖向下亲吻。男人身上还有细密的汗珠，爱丽不觉得咸或苦，身下的人是甜的，似蜜糖，浑身泛着香甜的气息，含在口中的肌肤比牛奶软糖还滑，他忍不住咬了一口，蓝胖子抽一口凉气，大腿内侧被咬的疼痛让他轻踹爱丽，箍在脚踝的手抓紧，蓝胖子无法动弹，听到爱丽含糊的安抚。  
  
“不咬了，别动。”  
  
可他一边说，仍然用牙齿叼着软肉。  
  
我信你个鬼话。蓝胖子哼哼着，感觉被吮咬的位置越来越靠近下腹，他充血的器官已经贴到爱丽的头发，他有点害怕，情不自禁的向后挪。  
  
“你、你别……”蓝胖子挣扎着去抓爱丽的头发，他也不知道自己究竟是不让对方做什么。早知道先洗个澡就好了。他迷迷糊糊的想着，还是在被分开双腿时下意识的夹紧腿。  
  
可他四肢都是绵软的，爱丽握住他的大腿往前推，蓝胖子的头顶到墙，他抓不住什么了，只能扣住桌面板，他没出息的在性器被握住的一瞬间就射了，爱丽愣了一瞬，闷笑几声。  
  
“笑个屁！”蓝胖子涨红脸，他庆幸爱丽现在看不到他的脸。  
  
“你好快啊。”爱丽取笑他，顺手把手上的液体当做润滑剂，往翕张的穴口里送。  
  
十四  
蓝胖子抱住爱丽时，觉得两人真是半斤八两，一个秒射，另一个也没坚持多久。  
  
爱丽一时无法接受，埋在蓝胖子胸口不肯起来。蓝胖子可不敢取笑他，宽慰道：“没关系的，第一次都这样。”  
  
“是你太紧了。”爱丽闷闷不乐。  
  
不运动时就会觉得冷，尤其是被扒光的那一个。蓝胖子拍拍爱丽的肩膀问道：“要不要起来？”  
  
爱丽似乎想要挽回尊严，试图来个公主抱。蓝胖子被他晃晃悠悠的抱起来，经过门框时先撞到腿，又磕到头，他含着眼泪抱紧爱丽，两个人身上是冷了的汗，黏腻不适，可谁也不想去洗澡，赤裸的相拥而眠，爱丽的手不老实，从背后揽着蓝胖子，逐渐的就去摸他的胸。  
  
被这样吊着，蓝胖子完全睡不着，屁股也被顶着，还没完全平息的身体过于敏感，他打了个哆嗦，爱丽的手向下游走，沉默的帮他纾解。  
  
呼吸喷在脆弱的后颈，蓝胖子弓起身体，这个角度恰好让后穴露出来，摩擦着爱丽，男孩低低骂了一句，把他的身体使劲向自己压。  
  
很快蓝胖子又在爱丽的手心释放，爱丽急切的翻转他的身体，让他趴伏在床上，被子被掀开，他还来不及说冷，滚烫的身体就贴上来，柔软的穴肉被分开，男孩一直进入到最深处。  
  
蓝胖子努力放松身体，这个角度更有感觉，他能感受到爱丽的颤抖，男孩眷恋着他的身体，只是浅浅抽出，就又凶狠的顶进去，他有种要被贯穿的感觉，腰逐渐使不上力气，他只能随着爱丽的动作，起起伏伏。  
  
他不知道自己何时开始断断续续的呻吟，破碎的喘息是对情人最好的夸奖，爱丽的动作越发用力，蓝胖子被撞得向前蹭，他感觉欲望凝聚在下半身，颤抖着抚慰自己，抹在手里的浊液涂在床单上，填满他身体的精液在爱丽抽离后慢慢的漾出来，和他自己的混在一起。  
  
夜里忘了拉上窗帘，清晨很早就被晒醒。蓝胖子浑身酸软，贴在一起的皮肤轻轻动一下都扯的疼，他实在不知道昨晚怎么会以这样别扭的姿势入睡，想起来也只能是因为太累了。  
  
年轻男孩仿佛有用不完的力气，把他翻来覆去的折腾，他被操的哭不出声，应下许多不平等条件才让男孩不满的停下来。  
  
  
爱丽睡眠质量并不好，蓝胖子一动他就醒了，两人龇牙咧嘴的分开，粘在一起的皮肤仿佛做了个蜜蜡脱毛。  
  
蓝胖子痛苦的趴在床上，不想面对人生。他后知后觉的开始觉得尴尬，双股间干涸的体液有些扎人，肚子也隐隐作痛，还有酸胀的屁股都提醒他昨晚发生的事情。他对爱丽肖想已久，但不该是这个顺序，理想中首先爱丽得先毕业，两个人来一趟远走天边的旅行，在静谧的森林，或是风和日丽的海边，蓝胖子把感情说出口，自然而然的再发生更亲密的事情。  
  
只能说想象是美好的，现实是男人太容易让下半身主宰大脑，十几岁二十几岁的男孩，稍微离得近些都心脏猛跳，夜色给了他勇气，原本是带个强烈玩笑意味的亲近，在爱丽直接的反应前，都变成了引诱。  
  
爱丽捅了捅他的腰，蓝胖子选择用被子把自己裹起来，男孩翻着白眼去洗澡，出来时蓝胖子还是那个姿势，仿佛要变成一只鸵鸟，用屁股面对一切。  
  
“你现在不好意思个什么劲，快点出来。”爱丽拍拍蓝胖子的屁股。  
  
“我不要。”蓝胖子瓮声瓮气的回答。  
  
“快点，我饿了。”  
  
“你饿了告诉我干什么，自己点外卖！”  
  
“你不饿吗？”爱丽问，“你这样我当你后悔了。”  
  
蓝胖子动了动，露出半张脸，憋的通红，“后悔是肯定不会。”  
  
“那不就得了，”爱丽清咳几声，“快出来，别、别饿坏了。”  
  
十五  
他们很少一起吃早饭，蓝胖子常年起不来床，一般都是直接吃午饭，爱丽一个人懒得吃，今天想买一点，都不知道哪家好吃。  
  
蓝胖子选了个销售量比较大的早点铺子，买了些最大众的东西，味道普普通通，两个人沉默的低头吃，仿佛吃的是玉粒金莼，偶尔对上眼神，就会尴尬的移开视线。  
  
这一天白天倒还好，蓝胖子找了厚厚的垫子，撅着屁股画图，爱丽作业很多，两个人各有各的事，都缩在自己的房间。  
  
第二天要上学，睡得也早，爱丽犹豫着走进卧室，蓝胖子跳起来拖着腿跑去卫生间，吊灯的开关在门边，他洗漱回来时先关了灯，摸黑走到床边，刚刚躺好，就被拽进怀里。  
  
蓝胖子的心脏剧烈鼓动，他想挣扎，男孩子的力气太大，让他动弹不得。  
  
“别乱动，”爱丽的语气有点委屈，“就抱着睡一会。”  
  
“不是……我那个……再来真的受不了。”蓝胖子小声解释。  
  
身后安静了一会，爱丽带着笑音说：“我知道，我查过了。”他按了按蓝胖子的腰，“还疼吗？”  
  
蓝胖子没提防，短暂的“嗯”了一声，爱丽僵了一瞬，噗嗤的笑出来。  
  
“笑什么嘛！这是痒的！”蓝胖子恼羞成怒，踢了踢他的小腿。  
  
爱丽将他搂的更紧了些，贴在他耳边，“快睡吧，好困。”  
  
平时晚上睡觉总要开一会空调制热，抱在一起睡倒足够暖和，蓝胖子稍微调整了一下姿势，在爱丽怀里安然入睡。  
  
最初的尴尬期过后，这对新情侣迅速进入老夫老妻的模式，他们认识实在太久，生不出什么疏离。学业都挺忙，聚在一起的时间不多。现在变成蓝胖子会从大学食堂往回带饭，他还特意买了保温盒，绑在新买的摩托上。  
  
蓝胖子大三这一年，皮皮限在前一年远赴加拿大读书，他没想到的是马克也直接去温哥华读大学。所有学科里马克最不擅长的就是英语，他倒是看得开，和爱丽讲加拿大好多华人区，英语不好也能过得舒服。  
  
伍六七已经顺利毕业，当上996的码农，猫子打算继续读研究生，想要申请助学贷款，伍六七拍着胸脯说他出了。  
  
爱丽早就通过了校招，没有高考的压力，皮皮限邀请他们一起去加拿大玩几天，伍六七请不下来假，猫子也不想去，蓝胖子询问爱丽的意见，爱丽对英译也是敬而远之，宁可就在国内玩一玩。  
  
六个人分成三拨各自行动，蓝胖子和爱丽送马克过了安检之后，去国内的区域，爱丽想去三亚，大家买了同一天的票。  
  
这个时节是淡季，他们定了临海的酒店，下午时游人减少，整片沙滩上寥寥几个人，爱丽躺在遮阳伞下，蓝胖子去买了椰子回来。  
  
他把手里的椰子递给爱丽，不经意的说道：“喜欢你。”  
  
“你不觉得说晚了吗？”爱丽看着他，见他的脸颊渐渐变粉。  
  
蓝胖子有些窘迫，“哎唷，你怎么这么会破坏气氛。”  
  
爱丽一向是比他行动力强，男孩欺身在恋人唇上留下一个椰子水味的吻。  
  
蓝胖子想到那朵皱巴巴舍不得吃的梧桐花，还有那些不记得名字的糖果，他藏在柜子深处的盒子里画的都是一个人。  
  
那些假冒的萤火虫和真实的星光，沙坑里搭出的战壕与小英雄，弄乱的沙发布与绿皮火车上哐当的回响，闷热的夏天和寒冷的冬夜，他的幸福飘飘荡荡，穿梭过岁月，落在邻居弟弟张开的掌心。  
  



End file.
